Regresando al inicio
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: Una noche de patrullaje cambia muchas cosas en la vida de dos personas, ¿pero hasta qué punto será ese cambio?
1. Una nueva aventura

**Aquí estoy, media hora después de haber publicado un comentario acerca de que me estaba animando a escribir una historia en esta categoría, pero les juro que no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde hace días, estoy en etapa de trauma con Raphael, en serio no sé como pude "enamorarme" de una tortuga, y al ver que había otras personas escribiendo romance de ellos pues me animé más. Espero no se espanten y mis seguidores no me crean una lunática porque realmente estoy fuera de mi "zona habitual".**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

**1. TMNT no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ni cualquier otra de sus referencias, solo los uso por diversión para crear esta loca historia. (Pongo esto porque es una aclaración que uso siempre en las categorías que acostumbro, no se cómo sea aquí)**

**2. En esta historia cambio el origen de las tortugas ninja y su maestro, en vez de ser tortugas de nacimiento eran cuatro chicos normales de 11 años que iban a una academia de artes marciales y Splinter era su maestro, luego pasó lo del accidente químico y cambiaron. (Aclaro ahora para que no se confundan más adelante).**

* * *

Una noche más en las calles de Nueva York, la gente continúa con sus vidas ignorando el peligro que los rodea, siendo protegidos en secreto por 4 chicos tortuga entrenados por su maestro rata. Leonardo (el mayor y el líder del grupo), Donatello (el cerebro del equipo), Miguel Ángel (el "bebé" bromista) y por último Raphael (el "músculos" y el más irritable de los 4).

Los hermanos hacían su ronda nocturna con una tranquilidad completamente inusual pues esta vez habían terminado separándose tras una pesada riña en la cual Raphael decidió tomar un camino diferente al de los demás por unos barrios ligeramente desconocidos.

La noche avanzaba con lentitud para la tortuga pues debía admitir que sin las bromas de Mickey y los comentarios ocasionales de sus otros hermanos todo era insufriblemente aburrido, tanto que estaba por tragarse su orgullo e ir en busca de los demás para completar el patrullaje en paz cuando escuchó caer un bote de basura en uno de los oscuros callejones seguido de lo que pareció el jadeo de una chica. Se acercó al lugar y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba una chica tratando de defenderse de cinco sujetos que la jaloneaban y trataban de arrebatarle su mochila. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en su ayuda justo cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó con un cuchillo a la chica y terminó lastimando el hombro izquierdo de la tortuga.

Al principio la chica se mostró sorprendida pero se recuperó en cuanto vio la sangre correr por el brazo de su rescatista, entonces lanzó lo primero que encontró en el suelo para distraer al asaltante y que la tortuga pudiera atacar sin problema. Al cabo de un minuto los cinco hombres se encontraban en el suelo justo cuando se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía que se acercaban por un lado del callejón, pero antes de que Rapha pudiera hacer nada, la chica ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo jalaba en la dirección contraria y por alguna extraña razón él no hiso nada para impedirlo. Lo conducía por lugares oscuros, deteniéndose cada tanto para asegurarse de que nadie los viera hasta que llegaron a una zona más familiar, entonces lo llevó entre dos casas separadas por un pequeño callejón.

-Sube por la escalera de incendios hasta la ventana del segundo piso con cortinas azules, te abriré lo más pronto que pueda- dijo la chica señalando la escalera para después entrar apresuradamente en la casa.

* * *

**Super corto el capítulo, pero ¿qué creen? Así escribo yo. Me gustaría decirles que actualizaré pronto y blah blah blah pero no quiero contarles mentiras pues ya he dicho eso en otras de mis historias y casi nunca cumplo el plazo :S**

**Espero que les llame la atención y sigan leyendo, y si dejan comentarios les aseguro que terminaré esta historia cueste lo que cueste ;D.**

**Los dejo por ahora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


	2. Extraños

**Nuevo capítulo, y varias aclaraciones**

**Primero: No se me acostumbren, actualicé rápido porque la escena la tenía pensada desde hace mucho y he tenido tiempo libre.**

**Segundo: Esta historia está basada en la versión TMNT de Nickeloden para que no se confundan.**

**Tercero: En este capítulo casi no salen las tortugas porque es para introducir a un personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

**.:CAPÍTULO 2:.**

Era un día completamente normal en la ciudad de Nueva York para la gran mayoría de las personas, dentro de las que estaba incluida una chica pelinegra de ojos color miel de 15 años que se encontraba en la sala de espera de los servicios escolares de su colegio aguardando la llegada de sus padres.

-¿De nuevo aquí, Angelique?- preguntó una secretaria que pasaba con una taza de café.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me agrada la decoración de la oficina del Director Farrow- contestó con simpleza la chica.

-Ojalá fuera esa la razón de su visita, señorita West- dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño encanecido.

-Buenas tardes, señor director, ¿Han llegado mis padres ya?- dijo con tono dulce la pelinegra.

-Sí, acaban de llegar. Pase y terminemos con esto de una vez- Ordenó con cansancio el hombre entrando tras ella en la oficina donde los esperaban un hombre pelinegro con ojos del mismo color y una rubia de ojos amielados.

-Señor y señora West los he citado _nuevamente_ para hablar de la conducta de su hija Angelique quien fue sorprendida agrediendo a uno de sus compañeros sin razón aparente, cállese por favor señorita que todo cuanto diga puede ser utilizado en su contra- cortó el hombre ante el intento de la chica por defenderse.- Ahora, sé que la situación familiar en la que se encuentran no es la mejor pero les necesito pedir que presten más atención en cuanto a sus hijos se refiere, no solo en su hija aquí presente sino con todos ellos.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que Angelique le ha hecho pasar señor, trataremos de prestar más atención- dijo la mujer con un tono empalagoso de voz.

-Si tan solo te despegaras de tu celular por 5 minutos no tendríamos estos problemas- comentó el hombre pelinegro-

-¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa? Si yo no soy quien se larga desde la madrugada hasta el atardecer sin decir ni una palabra.

-Pero al menos yo no considero más importante atender una llamada telefónica que preparar algo de comer a nuestros hijos-

-Claro que no, tu consideras más importante tirarte en tu cama ignorando al resto del mundo- y así comenzó lo que sería una larga y estruendosa discusión entre ambos padres que logró causar dolor de cabeza tanto en el Director como en la chica por lo cual decidieron salir de la habitación.

-Le acepto la suspensión si da por terminada la reunión con mis padres- propuso Angelique al hombre.

-Para suspenderte tendíamos que regresar ahí dentro y lograr que ambos firmen de enterados-contestó masajeando su frente mientras la chica se dejaba caer en la silla de la sala de espera. Se mantuvieron callados durante un largo rato, pensando en cómo salir de esa situación hasta que un intendente llamó al director para mostrarle algo grabado por una de las cámaras de seguridad. Minutos después el hombre regresó completamente recuperado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que nos hemos salvado esta vez, West. Acaban de mostrarme evidencia de tu parcial inocencia-

-Le dije que Greenwood había golpeado a ese otro chico y me había insultado-rezongó la menor.

-Pero no tenías pruebas, y aun así pudiste haberse contenido. Pero como sea, ahora solo tendrás una semana de detención y te la reduzco a dos días si controlas a sus padres-

-Que sean las dos horas hoy mismo y en menos de 5 minutos los tiene fuera de su oficina-negoció la pelinegra.

-¿Para que las quiere hoy?-

-Para matar tiempo, con suerte mañana encontraré algo para remplazar las horas del club de arte-

-O claro, lamento que hayamos tenido que clausurarlo pero no tenemos fondos para seguir manteniendo ese club que realmente no retribuía-

-Sí, lo sé. Ya encontraré algo para hacer-

-Espero que con eso no se refiera a las actividades que tenía antes de unirse a los clubes escolares-dijo el señor mientras llenaba la hoja de detención para Angelique.

-No se preocupe, eso ya quedó atrás en tanto la escuela cumpla con sus deberes y no me provoque-

-No me refiero solo a esas actividades, manténgase alejada de las calles, no querrá que se repita lo de hace un año-le recordó el hombre en tono severo.

-Como sea-dijo la chica entrando nuevamente en la oficina del Director para apaciguar a sus padres. Segundos después la señora West salió con aire indignado en dirección a la salida principal de la escuela y después de una espera exacta de 1 minuto salió el señor West hacia la salida trasera del edificio.

-Todo listo-declaró la pelinegra

-Bien, ya sabe, sala de detención a las 6pm, dos horas-dijo el Director entregándole la ya conocida hojita roja que tomó y se fue dando solo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8:47pm, algún lugar en las calles de Nueva York.**

La detención fue mortalmente aburrida pero al menos tuvo un lugar alejado de las calles donde perder tiempo para no volver a su casa antes que su madre y tener que soportarla peleando con su padre cuando éste llegara o que la tomara por psicóloga desahogándose sus penas en ella.

Había decidido desviarse un poco de su habitual camino a casa para recordar lo que fue su "_temporada fatal"_, grave error. Después de caminar un rato unos hombres aparecieron de la nada por el callejón que había elegido para regresar a casa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada y uno de ellos se le acercaba de forma amenazadora, pero en cuanto trató de sujetarla, ella logró reaccionar quitándose del camino de sus manos y tacleando al hombre a su lado quien se estrelló con un contenedor de basura. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en correr otro hombre jalaba de su cabello y ella giraba para darle un golpe en la nariz para luego tratar de echarse hacia atrás y evitar el cuchillo de otro atacante, parecía que no lo iba a lograr, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el dolor que nunca llegó.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos vio lo que parecía ser una tortuga gigante con una cinta roja amarrada en sus ojos, quedó paralizada por la sorpresa y el miedo de ver una criatura así hasta que notó un líquido rojo correr por su brazo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que esa extraña criatura estaba de su lado y había sido lastimado por protegerla.

El mismo hombre del cuchillo se acercaba de nuevo a la tortuga a la chica solo se le ocurrió tomar lo primero que encontró en el suelo y lanzarlo a la cara del sujeto para distraerlo. En cuestión de segundos su inesperado rescatista se había encargado de todos los hombres pero ahora tenían otro problema, la policía se acercaba. En cuanto Angelique escuchó las sirenas supo que era hora de correr, entonces tomó de la mano a la tortuga y lo condujo con el mayor sigilo posible hasta su casa.

-Sube por la escalera de incendios hasta la ventana del segundo piso con cortinas azules, te abriré lo más pronto que pueda- dijo la chica señalando la escalera para después entrar apresuradamente en la casa.

Una vez dentro lo primero que vio fue a sus dos hermanos en la sala de la casa, el mayor era rubio con ojos color miel como su madre y se encontraba recostado en el sofá cambiando perezosamente el canal del televisor y otro con los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que su padre estaba tirado en el suelo jugando en su laptop.

-Ya era hora, enana, se enfría la cena-dijo el mayor señalando la mesa en donde se encontraban unos pedazos de pizza.

-Lo que sea-respondió molesta para luego ver el reloj que la pared-No me he tardado tanto, Dylan.

-Se suponía que llegarías dos horas antes por lo del club de arte-dijo esta vez el de cabello negro.

-No, se suponía que tendría que pasear por la ciudad dos horas más, pero al final Farrow solo me dio doble detención porque atraparon a Greenwood infraganti-explicaba mientras colocaba dos pedazos de pizza en un plato y escondiendo otro debajo sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

-Debiste avisarnos, enana-el tono en la voz del muchacho más que molestia mostraba preocupación.

-Lo que sea, ya mañana buscaré algo para hacer así que todo seguirá normal. Por ahora no me molesten que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y quiero descansar. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-se despidieron los hermanos al unísono.

Angelique se apresuró a subir a su habitación con la mayor tranquilidad que podía para evitar levantar sospechas en sus hermanos. Una vez ahí dejó la comida en la cómoda al lado de la cama y corrió a abrir la ventana del lugar esperando que su invitado la estuviera esperando. Y fue así, la tortuga estaba sentada en la escalera limpiando su herida con un pañuelo. Le pidió que entrara, para lo que fue muy útil el hecho de que (por insistencia de su madre) la ventana fuera ridículamente grande.

Lo hiso sentarse en la cama y le ofreció uno de los pedazos de pizza en lo que iba al pequeño baño adjunto. Regresó con gasas, alcohol y una venda. La tortuga no parecía haberse movido en lo absoluto.

-Lo siento, no tenemos agua oxigenada, el alcohol te va a arder bastante-explicó la chica y la tortuga solo asintió sin decir nada. En cuanto Angelique comenzó a limpiar la herida pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su invitado a pesar de que su rostro no había cambiado de expresión. Ella comenzó a soplar en las partes que pasaba la casa con alcohol para tratar me reducir el tiempo del dolor. En cuanto terminó, lo vendó y volvió a ofrecer la pizza a la tortuga que esta vez aceptó.

-Gracias por haberme salvado-dijo la chica después de un corto pero incómodo silencio.

-No fue nada-

-Mi nombre es Angelique West, gusto en conocerte-trató de seguir la pelinegra.

-Soy Raphael-

-¿Vives aquí? ¿Vives solo?-

-Vivo aquí, con mis hermanos y mi padre-

El cuestionario de Angelique se extendió por un largo rato y aunque Raph no sabía por qué, contestó con gran paciencia cada una de ellas.

-¿Quién te enseñó a pelear?-

-Mi padre-

-¿Él también es tortuga?-

-No, él es una rata-

-Pero si tus hermanos y tu son tortugas, ¿cómo puede su padre ser una rata?-puede que si cualquier otra persona le hubiera preguntado eso la habría golpeado pero había algo en ella que le hacía querer aclararle todas las dudas que tuviera sin importar que tan incómodas pudieran ser.

-Somos adoptados-

-Oh, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-15 años-

-¿En serio? Yo también-

Pasaron horas así, ella preguntando como una pequeña niña curiosa y él respondiendo con paciencia y ternura. Las preguntas cesaron conforme el sueño se hiso presente en el cuerpo de la chica, fue entonces que Raphael decidió que era tiempo de regresar con sus hermanos y dejarla descansar.

-Espera, ¿podré volver a verte? ¿A qué hora comienzas a patrullar?-preguntó por último Angelique.

-En cuanto oscurece, no creo que tengamos oportunidad de volver a vernos-decir esto provocó en la tortuga una curiosa decepción.

-Te buscaré-

Dicho esto, Raphael salió de la habitación por donde había entrado dejando a la pelinegra dormida en su cama.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, les recuerdo que actualicé rápido por pura suerte así que no se acostumbren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


	3. Escapadas y escondidas

**Regreso primero corrigiendo mis burradas anteriores, primero con el título del capítulo que es en realidad "ESCAPADAS Y ESCONIDAS" por eso algunas se confundieron o esperaban otra cosa, lo demás son detalles que algunos puede que no los notaran, otros es obvio que los tuvieron que haber notado.**

**Igual dejo la aclaración de que TMNT no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon, pero si me pertenecen personajes como la familia West, El director Farrow y otros personajes que inventé y agregué en la historia (cualquier parecido con personas de la vida real en mera coincidencia XD).**

* * *

**.:ESCAPADAS Y ESCONDIDAS:.**

Era de mañana en New York. Angelique despierta con el característico sonido de su reloj despertador solo para darse cuenta que está sola en su habitación, nada a su alrededor luce diferente a lo usual por lo que duda si la experiencia que vivió la noche anterior habrá sido real.

Se levanta sin muchos ánimos para comenzar su rutina diaria hasta que su vista va a parar en el contenedor de basura de su habitación en el que se pueden ver unas gasas manchadas de sangre y el plástico de una venda. Luego se fija en la ventana y nota que, si bien está cerrada, no tiene puesto el seguro, es entonces que se convence de que lo que pasó anoche fue real, conoció a un _chico tortuga_. Sonríe soñadoramente y continúa con su día, comenzando con un baño para luego alistarse y bajar a desayunar con sus hermanos antes de la escuela.

-Buenos días- saluda la pelinegra a los muchachos que ya se encontraban comiendo cada quien de un cereal diferente.

-Buenos días- contestan ambos apenas dirigiéndole una mirada rápida mientras ella sirve su propio cereal. Por un rato los tres comen en silencio hasta que el chico rubio rompe el momento.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tus horas libres de hoy?- pregunta a su hermana.

-Aún no estoy segura, he considerado intentar volverme porrista, habrá pruebas en la tarde- contestó tranquila la chica- o tal vez entre al coro de la escuela.

-Los ensayos del coro comienzan antes de que termine tu entrenamiento de gimnasia, además no creo que necesites otro loco deporte, así que porrismo queda descartado-dice esta vez su hermano de cabello negro a lo que el rubio sonríe.

-Piensa de nuevo, enana- ordena el de ojos miel.

-Podrías ir a la biblioteca y estudiar las dos horas. No te vendría mal mejorar un poco tus calificaciones-sugirió el pelinegro.

-Hey no voy mal, en ninguna saqué menos de 8-

-Puedes intentar ballet, mate-atletas, ajedrez, club de ciencias-enlistó el mayor de los tres.

-Nada de eso me gusta, Dylan-

-Ja si claro, antes no había forma de quitarte tu tutu sin que lloraras- se burló el otro pelinegro.

-Eso era cuando tenía 5 años, además dijiste que otro deporte no-

-Pues si no te gusta nada, ¿por qué no mejor buscas un empleo?-preguntó el pelinegro aún en tono de burla a lo que le siguió un pequeño silencio.

-…Pensándolo bien, creo que extraño bailar y siempre me he visto bien con esas _adorables_ zapatillas-

-Buena niña, solo tienes que hablar con Madame Valois para que te deje entrar- explicó el rubio con una sonrisa tierna pero burlona- No creo que se rehúse, especialmente si tu hermano Forest está a tu lado cuando se lo pidas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- alegó el pelinegro

-Porque tú me convenciste-concluyó con una sonrisa victoriosa la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día, 8:15pm, en un edificio frente a la escuela de Angelique.**

Raphael llevaba más de media hora sentado en ese lugar, esperando la salida de la chica que conoció la noche anterior, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, sus dudas sobre si era el lugar correcto aumentaban. Creía haber estado seguro del nombre que le había dado la chica durante la conversación que habían mantenido, incluso había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para deshacerse de sus hermanos fingiendo seguir enojado por la discusión de antes de la cual ni siquiera recordaba porque había sido.

Un largo rato después la espera terminó pues vio a la pelinegra salir por la puerta principal junto con otras chicas de peinados que lucían apretados, ellas parecían insistirle en algo a lo que la chica de ojos miel solo le restaba importancia. Al final pareció convencerlas pues todas se retiraron, unas a los automóviles que las esperaban y otras a la parada del autobús.

Angelique en cambio tomó rumbo sola en una dirección diferente a la de su casa. Raphael la siguió con cuidado saltando los edificios de la ciudad pero no calculó bien uno de sus saltos y terminó cayendo ruidosamente sobre unos botes de basura. La chica se acercó despacio sin reconocerlo y lista para atacar de ser necesario.

-¿Raphael?-preguntó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a la tortuga [N/A: como si se necesitara estar muy cerca ¬¬]

-Emm…hola-saludó el chico tortuga.

-Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿No se supone que estarías patrullando?-

-Quise tomar un descanso, pero te vi caminando sola y creí que sería bueno que hubiera alguien cerca en caso de que necesitaras ayuda-

-mmm siendo así ¿me seguirías acompañando?-

-Claro, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A una tienda de artículos de ballet, necesito zapatillas, leotardos y otras tonterías ahora que seré una bailarina-dijo la pelinegra con ironía.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Crees que esté abierto a estas horas?-

-Bueno New York es una de las ciudades que nunca duerme-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Ambos sabían que no estaría abierta esa clase de tienda a tales horas de la noche pero fue la única excusa que encontraron para estar un rato juntos, momento que alargaron al esconderse por el mínimo ruido y _avanzando con cautela_. Para cuando llegaron a la tienda era obvio que habían cerrado desde hacía buen rato.

-Supongo que nos demoramos bastante, lo siento-se disculpó Raph.

-No tienes porque, no hay forma de que sea tu culpa. Ya vendré otro día-

-Pero no los necesitarás pronto-la chica no pudo contestar pues en ese momento sonó su celular.

-¿Qué pasa, Dylan?-

-...-

-Estoy fuera de esa tienda de ballet en la que Madame Valois me recomendó comprar mis cosas-

-...-

-Si ya me di cuenta de que es tarde y está cerrado, estaré en casa en un rato más-

-...-

-No puede ser, que fastidio, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

-...-

-Sí, ya sé dónde está. Los veré ahí entonces-y colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Raphael.

-Parece que mi madre volvió a casa por unas cosas que dejó olvidadas y se encontró con mi padre. Como siempre, comenzaron a discutir y ahora ni mis hermanos ni yo podemos volver sin arriesgarnos a quedar en fuego cruzado, así que nos reuniremos en una tienda-restaurante de 24 horas para cenar y esperar a que alguno de nuestros progenitores ceda y salga de la casa, ¿quieres acompañarme hasta el lugar? Estoy segura que hay suficientes sombras para que te ocultes-

-Por supuesto-

Y así lo hicieron, ambos anduvieron a paso lento entre las sombras (de nuevo) y en cuanto llegaron al lugar Angie entró para esperar a sus hermanos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Entre tanto Raph se ocultó en el edificio de enfrente para poder observar a la chica hasta que estuviera seguro de que no se quedaba sola. Fue cuestión de minutos para que entraran en el lugar dos muchachos a quienes reconoció como hermanos de la pelinegra, tanto por el parecido de sus facciones y movimientos como por la forma "cariñosa" en la que el mayor de ellos tiraba de su cabello para llamar su atención.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, por favor no me odien por lo lento que actualizo pero la constancia no se me da. Quisiera poder decirles que actualizaré en determinado tiempo pero siempre termino faltando a lo que digo.**

**Espero que aún así me dejen sus comentarios y sigan esta historia y disculpen los errores anteriores pero lo subí apurada y no pude corregir hasta ahora.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Les202: _Honey, sin tu comentario ni cuenta me hubiera dado del error. _**

**Igual si notan más errores ****(que no sean ortográficos, porque si no nunca acabo de corregir)**, cosas que no concuerdan o necesitan más explicación de algo díganmelo en un comentario o por PM.


	4. Atrapado en el acto

**Bueno ahora actualicé más pronto que la última vez. Para las que no se hayan fijado o si no se mandan notificaciones por cambios, hice unas correcciones en el capítulo anterior, solo en el título y unos guiones y puntos que por alguna razón me borró la página y no me fijé antes de subir el documento. Este es el verdadero capítulo de "ATRAPADO EN EL ACTO", el capítulo anterior era "ESCAPADAS Y ESCONDIDAS".**

**Igual ahí están las aclaraciones sobre los derechos de autor tanto de TMNT y de los demás personajes.**

* * *

**.:ATRAPADO EN EL ACTO:.**

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Raph?-

-No te interesa-Contestó malhumorado a su hermano mayor.

-Pudimos habernos encontrado con el Kraang o el clan del pie-

-Pero no pasó, ¿o sí? Ahora cálmate y déjame en paz- gruñó rogando en su interior que Leonardo dejara de fastidiarlo para poder reponer las horas de sueño que había perdido por andar pensando "tonterías", según él.

-Raph tiene razón, Leo, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Donnie extrañado por la paranoia del líder del grupo.

-De seguro tuvo otra de esas reflexivas pláticas con Splinter o tal vez su novia KARAI le dijo algo que lo puso histérico- comentó burlón Raphael.

-Karai ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! ¿Y qué si hablé con Splinter?, él tiene razón cuando dice que debemos estar juntos. No sabemos en qué momento el enemigo atacará- dijo en su clásico tono de héroe galáctico la tortuga azul pero cuando miró a su alrededor Raph ya estaba profundamente dormido mientras Donnie desperdiciaba saliva tratando de explicarle a Mickey el funcionamiento de un aparato en el que estaba trabajando. Soltó un suspiro resignado – Solo estemos juntos en el próximo patrullaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día, 5:13pm, Escuela Rosewood**

Angelique fue la primera en llegar a los baños de chicas del gimnasio donde momentos antes practicaba su rutina en las barras paralelas, prácticamente se arrancó la ropa de gimnasia, lanzándola a una banquilla y entró a una de las regaderas para darse un baño rápido solo para quitarse el sudor y salir corriendo a vestirse para la clase de ballet. Muchos podrían pensar que era una locura soportar esa rutina por elección propia pero para Angie de cierta forma era divertido.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba casi lista y de camino al estudio de danza tratando de secar lo mejor posible su cabello antes de recogerlo en un apretado y algo desaliñado moño.

Al entrar en el estudio casi nadie le prestó atención, todas muy "concentradas" en sus calentamientos (cof cof…cotilleos…cof) como para notar a una rezagada.

-Hey Angie, veo que ya tienes los materiales necesarios para sobrevivir este infierno, ¿cómo los conseguiste tan rápido?- preguntó una chica alta de cabello rubio pulcramente recogido.

-Forest me compró las zapatillas y el traje ayer antes de ir a su trabajo-contestó mientras cepillaba velozmente su cabello, alzándolo para luego amarrarlo.

-Aww que lindo que tus hermanos hagan esas cosas por ti-dijo la muchacha en tono chillón.

-Si…solo lo hiso porque Dylan se lo ordenó ya que fue idea de Forest desde un comienzo que entrara aquí-

-Aun así, es bastante adorable, yo en cambio no hay forma de que logre que mi hermana haga un simple favor por mi como ayudar con los deberes de la casa- continuó la rubia mientras se ponía a calentar junto con Angelique.

La plática siguió por unos minutos hasta que Madam Valoris entró al estudio y con esto la clase comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8:09pm, afuera de la escuela Rosswood**

Raph rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y Angie no hubiera salido aún de su clase. Deshacerse de sus hermanos había sido bastante difícil en esta ocasión, Leo no dejaba de hablar de la importancia de estar unidos especialmente con tantos enemigos alrededor y blah blah blah…francamente le importaba un pepino lo que dijera, él quería ver a la pelinegra y ningún discursó se lo impediría y menos si podía usar ese mismo para fingir otro enfado y salir corriendo al lugar en donde sabía vería a la chica.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de quien acababa de encontrarlo hasta que esa persona habló.

-Así que aquí es a donde te escapabas- dijo de pronto Leonardo detrás de Raph sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Aaa nada solo siguiéndote para saber que te traías entre manos-comentó con simpleza el líder.

-Jajaja ¡TE ATRAPAMOS!, así que a ti también te gusta April ¿eh?-acusó Mickey a su hermano.

-¿QUEEE?- Exclamó Donatello horrorizado.

-Shhhiiit, silencio ustedes dos-trató de callarlos Raph preocupado porque alguien los escuchara, especialmente si ese "alguien" era Angelique, quien no tardaba en salir.

-Raphael, ¿cómo pudiste?-dijo Donnie desconsolado sintiéndose traicionado.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando-se defendió la tortuga de cinta roja.

-Hablamos de el hecho de que estas escondido fuera de la escuela de April, esperando misteriosamente y apuesto a que no es la primera vez- dijo perspicazmente Mickey mientras Donnie ponía ojitos de tortuguita triste y golpeada en la lluvia.

-Tienes razón, no es la primera vez, pero NO estoy esperando a April-

-A ¿no?-preguntaron Donnie, Mickey y Leo al mismo tiempo-

-No, ni siquiera sabía que esta era su escuela-

-Mentira, ella lo mencionó muchas veces antes-acusó Mickey.

-Pues simplemente no le presto atención, a diferencia de Donnie que no me extrañaría que tuviera cada una de sus conversaciones grabadas-Donatello estaba a punto de defenderse cuando Leo lo interrumpió para preguntar

-Un momento, si no esperas a April, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Eeemm pues…yo…-

-Hola-saluda la dulce voz de una chica a un lado.

* * *

**Eso es todo muajaja, ¿a que se quedaron con ganas de más?, pues tendrán que esperar. Estoy tratando de tener al menos un capítulo más de lo que subo, es decir, ya tengo listo el capítulo 5 pero quiero terminar por completo el capítulo 6 antes de volver a actualizar, aunque si veo que me tardo mucho lo subiré para que no pase lo del capítulo 3.**

**Trataré de terminar esta historia en 2 semanas pues entro a clases el 12 de julio y puede que vuelva a ausentarme de FanFiction una larga temporada, les aviso para que sepan que si no está terminada para esa fecha puede que no termine hasta septiembre o en el peor de los casos hasta finales de noviembre. **


	5. Presentación formal

**Nuevo capítulo, aún no está completo el siguiente pero sentí que me estaba tardando mucho en actualizar así que aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

**.:PRESENTACIÓN FORMAL:.**

-Hola-saludó la pelinegra a los chicos tortuga haciéndolos soltar alaridos de sorpresa.

-…Hola-respondió Raph.

-¿Son tus hermanos?-preguntó tranquila la chica.

-Sí, ellos son…-justo cuando iba a presentar a los demás estos se adelantaron.

-Soy Miguel Ángel, puedes llamarme Mickey- se presentó el menor tomando y zarandeando enérgicamente la mano derecha de la chica a lo que esta solo sonrió.

-Yo soy Donatello- se presenta el otro sacudiendo la mano en el aire detrás de su hermano menor.

-Y yo soy Leonardo, un placer conocerte- termina la presentación el líder, tomando la mano de la chica una vez Mickey la soltó.

-Amm…mucho gusto, soy Angelique West, soy amiga de Raphael-se presenta Angie algo extrañada por la forma tan confiada y amigable en que le hablaban.

-Dime Raph, ¿cuándo planeabas presentarnos a tu…amiga?-preguntó Leonardo aunque realmente quería usar la palabra "novia".

-Nos conocimos hace apenas 2 días- contestó molesto la tortuga de cinta roja tratando de controlar el tono de voz por la presencia de Angie.

-¿Y? Yo creo que es tiempo suficiente-contrarrestó el mayor.

-Oye, ¿cómo subiste aquí?- inconscientemente Mickey cambió el tema de la conversación en el momento justo para evitar una pelea entre sus hermanos al cuestionar a la chica.

-Oh…simplemente usé la escalera de incendios del edificio-

-¿EH? Pero aun así es algo alto del último piso de la escalera hasta aquí-comentó esta vez Donatello asomándose por la orilla para ver la escalera.

-Soy gimnasta, puedo hacer esa clase de saltos- dijo orgullosa la pelinegra aunque realmente no había notado que era tan raro que hubiera podido saltar hasta ahí.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Tienes un maestro?-

-Mickey, déjala respirar, además tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es la gimnasia-lo detuvo Raphael en cuanto notó el sobresalto de la chica.

-Está bien, yo me comporté igual cuando te conocí-calmó Angie a Raph y luego dirigió su atención a Mickey-La gimnasia es un deporte en donde haces saltos y volteretas con diferentes aparatos o en el suelo, se trata de hacer los ejercicios con técnica, elegancia y precisión. Yo practico desde que tenía 4 años, antes tenía un maestro particular pero ahora entreno junto con todo el club de mi escuela con dos maestros que se encargan de todos nosotros.

-Wow, oye te ves fuerte ¿practicas artes marciales?-preguntó nuevamente Mickey señalando el hecho de que en los brazos de la chica resaltaban unos pequeños músculos adecuados para su tamaño.

-No realmente, pero mis hermanos practican Karate, me enseñaron lo básico para defenderme y aprendí bastante de Krav Maga con unos amigos hace algunos años-

-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Podemos conocerlos?- Mickey se encontraba realmente entusiasmado con la nueva información y no notó la incomodidad que provocó en la muchacha y sus hermanos con la última pregunta.

-Es suficiente, Mickey-ordenó Leonardo pero Angie se calmó y contestó a la pregunta.

-No creo que sea buena idea presentarlos pero traigo fotos de ellos en un torneo-sacó su celular y buscó los archivos para mostrárselos a la tortuga menor- El rubio de ojos miel es Dylan, es el mayor de nosotros tres y el de cabello y ojos negros es Forest, el también es mayor que yo-

-oo los tres se parecen mucho-comentó inocente Mickey.

-Obvio que se parecen, genio, son sus hermanos- lo sermonea Raph a lo que el menor voltea la cabeza y continúa viendo las fotos de los muchachos.

-Angelique, se hace tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-pregunta Leonardo con intención de molestar a su hermano y ver su reacción ante tal sugerencia.

-No hace falta-responde la chica antes de que Raph pueda siquiera enfurecerse- Haré unas paradas antes así que será mucha molestia para ustedes y seguro tienen cosas que hacer-

-Además solo la retrasaríamos teniendo que asegurarnos de que nadie nos ve y sus hermanos se preocuparán-aportó Raphael-y creo recordar que justo hoy me regañaste porque según tu no hicimos el patrulleo como se debe, no creo que Splinter esté muy feliz si se repite-

-Vaya Raph, solo creí que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tu amiga- dijo de forma sugerente el líder del grupo a lo que el mencionado se sonrojó ligeramente.

-emm…bueno entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez, hasta luego- se despidió la chica cuando finalmente Mickey le devolvió su teléfono y saltó ágilmente hasta la escalera de incendios para bajar el resto como alguien "normal". Una vez se alejó Leo seguía con ganas de fastidiar a su hermanito de cinta roja.

-¿Qué te pasa Raph? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con ella? O es que ¿acaso te molestó que nos lleváramos tan bien?-

-¿Te quieres callar?-cortó amenazadoramente Raphael.

-No, no quiero. Antes te burlaste de Donnie y de mí por estar enamorados y ahora que estás en la misma posición es tu turno-dijo en tono victorioso Leonardo.

-Comencemos a patrullar de una vez-dijo sonrojado Raph partiendo rápidamente siendo seguido por el de cinta azul.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-preguntó Mickey a Donnie quienes se quedaron atrás.

-¿De qué?-

-Raph no negó estar enamorado-dijo atónito el menor. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio procesando la información, intercambiaron unas miradas y sonrieron malignamente para salir tras sus hermanos.

En definitiva esa sería una laaaarga noche para el pobre de Raphael.

* * *

**Siiii con esto respondo a la pregunta de Les202. Espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo pero por como van las cosas no creo terminar antes del 12 este mes, todavía falta bastante por contar. ****Aun así espero sus comentarios y que no me maten si me tardo mucho.**


	6. ¿Te gustaría?

**.: ¿TE GUSTARÍA...? :.**

La mañana transcurría normal para los cuatro hermanos tortuga, entrenaban con Splinter hasta desfallecer. Todo parecía normal a excepción del hecho de que Raphael parecía distraído y más irritado que de costumbre, cometía errores de lo más ridículos y su sensei no paraba de golpearlo por cada uno de ellos hasta que finalmente llegó al límite de su paciencia.

-ES SUFICIENTE, RAPHAEL. Si no puedes concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo te sugeriría que te retiraras para que dejes de estorbar a tus hermanos-gritó furioso el hombre rata.

-Ha…hai sensei, lo siento-contestó atemorizado Raph.

-Sensei, no seas tan estricto, Raph solo está distraído por pensar en su nueva NOVIA-lo "defendió" Leonardo a lo que Splinter cuestionó alzando las cejas con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEE?!…Ella no es mi novia…Será mejor que cierres la boca-gritó desesperado y sonrojado el acusado.

-He he y parece que está de mal humor porque anoche no pudo estar con ella a solas…muak muak muak-dijo Mickey haciendo sonidos de besos frente a su hermano.

-¡CÁLLATE TU TAMBIÉN SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!-Raph estaba cada vez más enojado.

-Suficiente. Raphael, ¿son ciertas estas acusaciones?-cortó Splinter.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SENSEI. Es solo que…pues…conocí a una chica… -

-Y la estuviste viendo a escondidas todo este tiempo-continuó Mickey interrumpiendo a Raph, quien solo pudo mirar enfadado a su hermano pues no podía negar lo que éste había dicho.

-Ya veo-dijo tranquilo Splinter- Parece que no has aprendido nada de los errores de tus hermanos, Raphael.

-Sí, especialmente de los de Leo- interrumpió de nuevo Mickey.

-Así es, ¿crees saber lo suficiente de ella para confiar?-preguntó sabiamente el maestro.

-Sé que ella no es mala, sensei- se defendió Raph

-Eso mismo decía Leo y casi nos matan en varias ocasiones-otra vez Mickey acertando en el blanco (como que me está quedando muy espabilado este Mickey XD).

-¡OYE!-trató de defenderse Leo pero Raph lo cortó.

-No hay forma de que compares a Angelique con Karai, Angie es una chica normal-

-Sí, una chica normal que puede saltar tan alto como nosotros y se nota que es baste fuerte-dijo Mickey.

-Es porque practica gimnasia, ella misma te lo dijo ayer-siguió defendiendo Raph.

-Suficiente-cortó Splinter al ver que Mickey volvería a hablar-Raphael, no puedes estar seguro de que esa chica no sea peligrosa basado solo en lo que ella te dice. Necesitas obtener tu propia información de otra fuente.

-Y ¿por qué no le preguntamos a April?-habló por primera vez Donatello- Están en la misma escuela, aún si no la conoce, fácilmente puede investigar sobre ella.

-Esa es una buena idea, Donatello. Pregúntenle hoy mismo en cuanto llegue-sentenció el hombre rata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿ANGELIQUE WEST?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Raph!-gritó alarmada y horrorizada la chica de cabellos naranja- Ella es mala, no puedes ser amigo de ella.

Raphael solo pudo quedarse ahí, paralizado, mientras los demás lo observaban serios, como diciendo "Te lo dije".

-¿Cómo que mala? Ella es una chica normal, vive con su familia y va a la escuela al igual que tu-

-Sí, eso es ahora, pero antes ella era incontrolable. En la escuela se la pasaba haciendo revueltas por cualquier cosa, aunque debo admitir que la situación escolar mejoró gracias a eso-dijo esto último en un susurro más para sí misma que para los demás- pero además existen rumores de que antes ella era una especie de pandillera y que solo estaba en la escuela porque ahí hacía varios negocios con maestros y alumnos.

-Tú lo dijiste, son rumores, no puedes probarlo-

-Raph, tu más que nadie notaste todos los errores que tuve con Karai, no los cometas tú también con Angie-

-No lo haré, porque ella no es Karai, Angie es buena y confío en ella-

-¿Confías tanto en ella como para traerla a nuestro hogar?-preguntó serio su maestro.

-Hai, sensei-contestó seguro el chico.

-Bien, pues entonces hazlo-ordenó Splinter sorprendiendo a todos quienes gritaron un simultáneo "_¿QUÉ?_"-Trae a esa chica aquí para que pueda conocerla y formar mi propia impresión de ella, pero si algo sucede-

-Tomaré la responsabilidad, sensei-finalizó decidido Raphael.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día 8:43, por las calles de Nueva York.**

Angelique había esperado encontrarse de nuevo con Raphael al salir de la escuela, pero después de esperar un rato en el callejón del edificio donde el día anterior había conocido a los hermanos tortuga supo que Raph no iba a llegar, así que emprendió el camino a su casa.

Llegó sin ninguna complicación a su hogar en donde sus hermanos ya la esperaban, uno haciendo deberes de la escuela y el otro preparando la cena para los tres.

-Te tardaste, enana, estaba por llamarte-la reprendió Dylan sin dejar de remover la sartén que tenía en el fuego.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con mayor pesar del que realmente quería mostrar dejando a sus hermanos atónitos quienes inmediatamente voltearon a verla preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hiso algo? ¿Te molestaron en la clase de ballet?-cuestionó Forest levantándose de la mesa en donde anteriormente leía un libro en busca de las respuestas de su tarea para acercarse rápidamente a su hermana colocando una mano en su hombro y con la otra tomado una de las de la menor.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso- trató de calmarlo la chica.

-¿Madame Valois ha sido muy dura contigo?-preguntó esta vez Dylan.

-No, escuchen, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Para mañana estaré bien, solo necesito dormir-

-Bien, eso no será problema, ahora ve a prepararte para cenar-ordenó el mayor de los tres.

-Espera, ¿cómo que no será problema?- preguntó Angie confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Se supone que mañana hay asamblea de maestros en quién sabe dónde y se cancelarán las clases todo el día- explicó el rubio.

-A claro, lo había olvidado-

-Tienes que estar bastante mal si olvidaste algo como eso, ¿segura que solo estás cansada?-dijo burlonamente el hermano de en medio.

-Muy gracioso-

-Sube a cambiarte, subiremos contigo en un rato-ordenó nuevamente Dylan

-Oh cierto, esta vez toca en tu habitación-dijo Forest.

-¿Ahora a quién se le olvidan las cosas?-preguntó la menor corriendo hacia las escaleras antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerle algo.

Un rato más tarde los tres hermanos se encontraban cenando en la pieza de la menor viendo la televisión que esta tenía, conversando de su día y de los planes para el día siguiente. Después se lavaron y fueron a dormir bastante apretados todos juntos en la cama de la chica que por suerte era tamaño King y de alguna forma lograban caber.

Habían comenzado los tres con la cabeza hacia la cabecera, Dylan en medio con el brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza y el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Angie que estaba acomodada en su costado boca arriba con los brazos sobre su abdomen (como muerto en ataúd). Forest estaba al otro lado boca abajo con la cabeza volteada hacia sus hermanos y sus manos bajo su mejilla derecha, pero para cuando se acercaba la media noche ya estaban hechos un nudo, de alguna forma Angelique había logrado ponerse en medio de sus hermanos ahora en una posición completamente relajada con una pierna extendida en "el lado" de Forest, un brazo sobre sus ojos y el otro aún en su abdomen, Dylan se volteó boca abajo cuando, dormido, sintió a Angelique rodar sobre él, para así darle espacio a la chica sin que lo aplastara (aunque no sería la primera vez que alguno de sus hermanitos se durmiera sobre él), y terminó con el brazo y la pierna izquierdos colgando de la cama. Por último, Forest si se había medio despertado cuando su hermana cayó sobre él, se incorporó en la cama solo para voltearse boca arriba, acomodar su cabeza en el vientre de la chica y dejar sus piernas apoyadas en la pared.

Esa fue la escena que se topó Raphael cuando llegó a la ventana de la habitación para ver a la chica. Su primera impresión fue de ternura al ver lo unidos que eran los tres, pero luego se preguntó que hacían los dos chicos en la habitación de la pelinegra si la primera vez que había estado ahí ella había dormido sola. ¿Sería que le había pasado algo malo a la chica y sus hermanos se quedaron con ella para que se sintiera segura? O tal vez siempre dormían juntos pero aquella vez los había corrido para poder atenderlo a él. Esa última idea hiso que una calidez se instalara en el pecho de Raphael.

Tocó despacio la ventana, preparado para esconderse en caso de que los muchachos se despertaran, cosa que no ocurrió, ninguno de los tres hizo ademán de salir del mundo de los sueños. Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y esta vez notó cómo la chica apretaba un poco los puños y fruncía los labios, luego retiró el brazo que mantenía sobre sus ojos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza posando su vista en la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, de no haber sido porque sus hermanos estaban en su cama, seguro habría saltado de ella para correr a abrir para que entrara Raph.

Angelique miró a los muchachos en su cama, quitó la cabeza de Forest de su vientre sin mucho cuidado y sin embargo éste siguió durmiendo tras fruncir un poco el ceño pero cuando la chica se estaba por levantar la voz de su hermano Dylan la sobresaltó.

-¿A dónde vas, enana?-

-Eeemm… ¿al baño?-contestó ella nerviosa de que el chico se levantara y viera a Raphael en la ventana.

-Saluda a Joanne de mi parte…-y con este comentario supo que su hermano estaba completamente dormido. Salió de la cama como pudo y fue a la ventana para salir con Raph y subir por la escalera de incendios hasta el techo de la casa.

-Hace un poco de frío, hubieras traído algo para cubrirte-dijo la tortuga viendo el ligero pijama que llevaba la chica.

-Así estoy bien, mis hermanos podrían despertar si me pongo a buscar algo-

-Cierto, ¿duermen juntos a menudo?-

-He...No, hoy solo es porque mañana no tenemos clases así que tendremos "día de hermanos"-

-¿Día de hermanos?-

-Si, normalmente lo hacemos el primer sábado de cada mes pero también aprovechamos los días libres. Nos la pasamos todo el día juntos: de compras, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos, comiendo si parar y cosas así-

-Ya veo, entonces son muy unidos-

-Si, ahora lo somos-dijo con melancolía mal disfrazada tras una ligera sonrisa.

-¿No lo eran antes? ¿Qué cambió?-

-…Ocurrieron cosas que no debieron, nos lastimaron y nos dimos cuenta de lo importante que era estar unidos los tres, pues nunca se sabe si la gente que te rodea estará cuando la necesites- un incómodo silencio le siguió al comentario de la chica que ella misma rompió- Como sea... me agradaron tus hermanos, son…-

-¿Revoltosos?-

-He, algo, pero también son muy alegres. Me sorprendió la confianza con la que me hablaron. Creí que serían algo más reservados con las personas-

-Si, supongo que es la costumbre. Tenemos a otra amiga humana y la tratamos como a uno de nosotros, creo que sienten que pueden hacer lo mismo contigo-este comentario salió de la boca de Raphael con un toque de disgusto que pasó desapercibido por la chica quien se enfocó otro punto.

-Oh…y… esa otra amiga ¿pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes?-preguntó tratando de disimular los extraños celos que por alguna razón estaba sintiendo.

-Algo, ella va todas las tardes a nuestra guarida después de la escuela para entrenar con nuestro maestro y pasar un rato con nosotros-

-Hmm ya veo, entonces ustedes también son muy unidos-

-No tanto, al menos yo no, ella solo es una amiga-Raph trataba de justificarse ante la chica al notar la molestia en su voz-Casi no hablo con ella, además yo quería que tú también fueses a mi…a nuestra guarida, si te parece bien, no es elegante ni nada pero sería agradable tenerte ahí y pasar más tiempo juntos…me refiero a todos nosotros: tú, yo y mis hermanos…emm dime ¿te gustaría?

Angelique había quedado en shock por la pregunta, ¿Qué si le gustaría ir a la guarida de Raphael?

-Me encantaría-contestó entusiasmada en cuanto terminó de procesar la información.

-Genial, ¿qué día podrías ir?-

-Mañana a las tres de la tarde, Dylan tiene práctica de soccer, Forest trabaja y mi maestro de gimnasia asistirá a una asamblea de maestros que supuestamente durará todo el día así que tengo dos horas libres antes de las clases de ballet-

-Vaya, tu horario es muy ocupado. A esa hora no hay sombras donde esconderme-

-Oh es verdad, lo olvidaba…amm ¿y si me dices más o menos por dónde es y me dejas algún rastro para que pueda llegar al lugar exacto?-propuso la chica

-Es una buena idea-dijo Raph y después le dio indicaciones de un callejón cercano a la entrada de guarida en dónde le dejaría unas marcas para que siguiera. Una vez terminadas las explicaciones fue hora de que Angie entrara nuevamente a su casa antes de que sus hermanos notaran su ausencia. Raph acompañó a la chica hasta la ventana de su habitación para después volver a subir al techo de la casa.

-Aaaahhh ¿no fue eso muy dulce? ¿Te preocupaba que se pudiera enfermar y no fuera mañana a nuestra casa?-se escuchó la voz burlona de Leonardo refiriéndose a cuando Raph le había sugerido a la pelinegra usar algo más abrigador.

-Cállate-fue la única respuesta del de cinta roja.

-Oh vamos Raph, no creo que a Angie le agrade que seas tan amargado-

-No la llames "_Angie_"-

-¿Crees que solo tú tienes derecho a llamarla así? Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?-

-La conociste apenas ayer así que bájale a la confianza-

-Lo que digas, Raph. Ahora vamos con Mickey y Donnie. A menos que quieras quedarte a vigilar el sueño de tu querida-

-¿Celoso? Al menos yo puedo visitarla a su casa y verla todos los días, y ¿tú cada cuándo puedes ver a Karai? Ah si, cada vez que SU PADRE trata de EXTERMINARNOS-por fin pudo contratacar el pobre de Raphael y esta vez fue a Leo a quien solo le quedó fruncir el ceño y guardar silencio.

-Vámonos de una vez-

Oh si, Raphael ya estaba tomándole el ritmo a la situación.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, tengo depresión de escritora (o general), por suerte terminé este capítulo antes de que el problema comenzara, esperemos que pase pronto y pueda avanzar un poco más esta historia pues ya vienen las partes más lindas :D**


End file.
